


For the Record

by insomniabug



Series: From Mystic Falls with Love [8]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniabug/pseuds/insomniabug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"For the record, anyone who leaves you behind is a fool. I wouldn't."</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Record

_"For the record, anyone who leaves you behind is a fool. I wouldn't."_

* * *

She cradles his hand in hers, the skin soft and warm against her palm. It reminds her of when she was still human and of a future filled with endless possibilities.

How many times has she imagined doing this, holding his hand without fear of being rejected?

But it's not real. It'll never be real now.

Rebekah cradles Matt's limp hand in hers, the skin soft and rapidly cooling against her palm. It reminds her of when she first felt the absence of her heartbeat and lost dreams echoing in its place.

_When she told him she would never leave him behind, this isn't what she meant._


End file.
